


Moving On (Dark Story)

by Femalesonicexe



Series: Never Forget you are loved. [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, Vocaloid
Genre: Depression, Exes, Grief/Mourning, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-26 16:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Not everyone moves on from a death. Shadow proves that. An angel Sonic sees his mistakes and realized maybe he was loved.





	1. Shadow

Shadow sat outside the front porch of the assist trophy apartment. The tears were flowing down his face. His TV played the news in the background. Sonic had just commited suicide. His ex boyfriend. The one he let go of.  
It shouldn't have affected him this much but it did. He looked up at the sky and prayed that he was just dreaming. He wanted to wake up and Sonic would be okay, but his prayers didn't seem to be answered.  
Rouge walked outside and saw Shadow on the porch. She sat next to him.  
"It's gonna be okay.." She said trying to reassure him.  
"He's dead Rouge… he's gone" Shadow said through tears. "It's all my fault"  
"It's not your fault. It's not his either. Things happen so fast. None of us knew what he was going through. He's safe wherever he is now." Rouge said. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, which made her mascara run. Shadow looked over to her and hugged her. He cried in her shoulders. Rouge patted his back.  
Later that day, Rouge and Omega were talking in the living room while Shadow was lying in his bed. The sound of him crying can be heard in the distance.  
"I feel so bad for him. I remember when I would see him and Sonic together. They were so happy together. After the breakup, I noticed how Shadow was a little out of it. But now that Sonic's gone, I'm worried about him. Know what I mean?" Rouge said.  
"SHADOW IS FEELING HEARTBROKEN. WE MUST ASSIST HIM IN THESE DARK TIMES" Omega said.  
"I know but I feel like he'll just push us away. I want to help but I don't want to anger him" Rouge said.  
"THEN WE SHALL SETTLE THINGS THE HARD WAY" Omega said holding up his arm cannon.  
"No Omega! Let's just give him some time. We're all going through the same thing right now. We'll talk to him about it tommorow" Rouge said. The two then got up and made their way back to the Spirit Hotel.  
Shadow looked over at the photo of him and Sonic smiling on his nightstand. He quickly looked away.  
"Maybe this is just a dream. I'll wake up and Sonic will be alive, right?" Shadow said.  
Shadow sweetie, I'm so sorry.


	2. Perhaps I was loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic is a ghost and realized his mistakes

It was dark. Everywhere you look, it was nothing but black. Sonic was floating in mid air, not being able to see anything. Suddenly, he saw a light in the distance. It almost looked like a candle light. The light was getting closer and closer to Sonic's face. He covered his eyes from the light as it consumed him whole.  
He fell over and landed on the floor. He got up and saw he was outside of Smash Mansion.  
"What happened?" He asked no one. He looked around and saw the fighters walking to the mansion. Maybe they knew what happened.  
Sonic rushed over to the front of the sea of fighters.  
"Hey guys what happened?" He said. As if they didn't hear him, the fighters continued walking.  
"Uh hello?" Sonic said. The fighters should have crashed into him but instead, they walked right through him. Almost like a ghost.  
Sonic was shocked. What was that? Did the fighters walk right through him? As if he was a ghost?  
He put his arm through a sobbing Pit. Sure enough, his arm went through him. This terrified Sonic.  
"Am I…. D-Dead?" Sonic said. No, that's impossible. He ran over to Ken and tried to talk to him.  
"Yo Ken, what's going on?" Sonic said. Ken stopped in his tracks. Sonic was relieved until Ken spoke.  
"Did anyone else hear that?" Ken said. "It kinda sounded like Sonic" Everyone turned to Ken.  
"Sonic's dead Ken. It's probably just in your head" Shulk said. "Now let's just get inside"   
Everyone continued walking, leaving Sonic in shocked.  
"I am dead! This can't be! How did-" Sonic suddenly made a run for it. He kept running until he saw something in the distance. He kept running until he got to the source.  
He saw Snake sobbing at a tombstone. It was surrounded by drawings, flowers, and candles. The tombstone read "Here lies Sonic the Hedgehog. Hero of mobius. Fastest thing alive."  
"No..No….. It can't be" Sonic said. He knelt down to the ground, tears in his eyes. He was dead and everyone was sad.  
"I thought if I died, it would solve everything. But it looks like I was wrong" Sonic laid on the ground and began to cry. He had never regret something in his whole life. He saw Snake get up from the tomb.  
"I hope you never forget that you were loved. Until we meet again" Snake said before making his way back to the mansion. Those words haunted Sonic. He was loved. And he was too blind to see it. The constant pushing away everyone and hiding in his bedroom made him realize that they did care for him. When he killed himself, he heard the door open. Had someone tried to stop him? He needed answers.  
Sonic dashed over to the mansion and went through the wall. He saw Shulk, Palutena, Mario and several other fighters sitting in the living room.  
"I know it's gonna be rough for us, but we have to stay strong. It's what Sonic would've wanted" Mario said.  
"Sonikku gone…" A sad Kirby said. Palutena patted his head.  
"Don't be sad Kirby. He's in a better place now" Palutena said. Everyone in the room suddenly heard the front door open. It was Snake.  
"Snake, you're here" Shulk said. "This must be very hard for you"  
Snake just silently nodded.  
"I don't blame any of you for this. You did your best to stop him"  
Someone did try to stop Sonic. But it was too late. It only made Sonic even more sad. The fact that all these people were hurt by his actions made me feel so bad. He wished he didn't do any of that.  
Sonic wondered how everyone else was reacting to all this. His friends, Exe, Miku, Shadow. They must all be so hurt.  
What has he done?


	3. My Grieving Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatsune Miku, Sonic's cousin, isn't really taking his death too seriously

"meruto tokete shimaisou…" Miku's voice echoed through the stage. Her fans waved their glow sticks as she performed. But for some reason, she sounded like she was crying while singing.  
Sonic ran through the wall of the backstage. He saw her performing. He saw her constant rubbing of her eyes and the sad tone in her voice as she sang the final chorus.  
"ima sugu watashi wo dakishimete!"  
"...nante ne"  
As her fans sang la la la, Sonic saw that she was gonna collapse. Luckily the song ended quickly and she ran off stage.  
The text that usually appears at the end of her concert didn't say "See you at the next location" Like it usually did.  
Instead it said "Rest in peace Sonic the Hedgehog"  
Then it said the usual "See you at the next location" and "Thank you Mobius!" Sonic focused his attention to his crying cousin being confronted by her friends.  
"You did well today." Luka said. Rin handed her a leek to make her feel better. Miku took it.  
"I just miss him so much. Why did he kill himself? I don't understand" Miku said through tears.  
"I wish we all did. But unfortunately, some things just stay unsolved" Luka said.  
"Maybe he was sad?" Rin asked.  
"What? That's impossible. He was so happy. Maybe he was possessed by a demon" Len said.  
"Shut up Len!" Rin scolded.  
"Let's calm down you two. You aren't helping Miku's situation" Meiko told the two. Sonic couldn't believe what he was seeing. His enthusiastic cousin was really sad that he had died. He didn't mean to break her heart. He just wanted to get rid of the pain.  
Not wanting to see any more of this, Sonic ran out of the theater. He kept running until he was in the forest. He sat behind a tree and sighed. Everywhere he went, there were people sad and crying about his death. It hurts him to know that all these people that were once happy are now depressed after his death.  
Sonic noticed the assist trophy apartment in the distance.  
"Shadow…." He said to himself


	4. It's like he was there with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad Shadow gets a visitor

Sonic walked through the wall of the assist trophy apartment. He saw Lyn, Yuri, Isaac and Shadow sitting in the kitchen. Shadow had his head down, holding a soda can. The other 3 were talking amongst each other.  
"Sonic and Shadow dated at some point? I thought he was always with the evil scary Sonic" Yuri said.  
"Yeah. Then one day they broke up. Shadow didn't talk to any of us for weeks. He got over it but he'll never get over this" Lyn said.  
"I don't think any of his friends will get over Sonic" Isaac said. "The fighters haven't gotten over him yet and it's been a week. I don't blame them for it. He was a cool guy to be around. I bet Snake is-"  
"Will you shut up about him already?"  
Everyone in the room turned to the source of the voice. Shadow had his head up, eyes red from crying and his soda can was now crushed.  
"Oh Shadow, we're very sorry. We were just-"  
"He's dead. End of story" Shadow got up and left the room. But not before chucking his can at Isaac.  
"Geez, he needs to calm down," Isaac said.  
Sonic was shocked and chased after Shadow. Shadow went upstairs and into his room. He plopped down on the bed. He covered his head with a pillow.  
"Why me? Why am I going through this pain? I could've went my whole life without losing another loved one. Looks like I was wrong" Shadow muffled through the pillow.  
"Shadow….." Sonic said. Suddenly a bright light emerged from Sonic's chest. Sonic didn't know what was going on. Suddenly the light went away but nothing changed. Or so he thought  
"What was that?" Sonic said. This caused Shadow to get up in surprise. Sure enough, Sonic was there.  
"Sonic?" Shadow said. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sonic was there, in front of his bed.  
"Shadow?" Sonic said. The two of them looked like they were gonna cry. They both hugged each other as the tears came down.  
"I thought I lost you. I thought you were really dead" Shadow said.  
"I'm so sorry Shadow. I didn't want to break your heart. I was just really sad" Sonic said as he cried.  
"You could've gone to me" Shadow said.  
"I didn't think it was important to you"  
"It's always important to me. You are my best friend and it hurts me to know you did what you did" A teary Shadow said.  
"I'm sorry Shadow. I wish I had thought this through"  
Suddenly the bright light came back. Shadow noticed that the light was causing Sonic to fade away.  
"No, wait, you can't leave now. We need you here!" Shadow pleaded.  
"I'm sorry Shadow. It looks like I have limited time like this. I have to go back now. Please…..just smile, for me" Sonic said. Shadow sniffled.  
"I will. Until we meet again"  
The light disappeared. And Sonic was a ghost again. Sonic watched Shadow sit on the bed. He sighed and put his head down.  
The door to his room suddenly open. Sonic and Shadow turned to see Yuri, Lyn and Issac standing at the doorway.  
"Hey Shadow. We wanted to apologize for earlier." Lyn began.  
"Yeah. If you're not comfortable with that subject, then we won't talk about it, even if you aren't around. We just want you and Knuckles to be okay." Yuri continued.  
"It's okay you guys. I was just upset. I've been through alot and it's kinda getting to me." Shadow said.  
"If Sonic were still here, he would have wanted you to smile," Lyn said.  
"Yeah..he would" Shadow said, smiling a little.


	5. Miku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic visits his cousin

Sonic walked through the wall of his Miku's house. Now that he knew about his new power, he decided that he was going to visit all his friends and family to apologize and say goodbye. He saw his cousin sitting in bed. She was eyeing a photo of her and Sonic.  
"I miss him so much. I should've spent more time with him. Maybe I should go to sleep. I'll get over it tomorrow, hopefully" Miku said. As she was getting into bed, she noticed a bright light in the corner of her room. Sonic saw the light and knew it was time. Sonic was now present in Miku's room, which made her shocked.  
"Am I dreaming? Is this real?" Miku said.  
"Hi Miku" Sonic said. He had never seen a person jump out of bed so quickly. Miku hugged him and he hugged her back.  
"I thought you were gone. Like really gone" She said.  
"I'm just here to say sorry. I know you're very sad that I died. I didn't make you sad. I didn't want to make anyone sad" Sonic said.   
"You made us all sad. Sometimes I don't even feel like performing. Because I can't handle the fact that you're gone" Miku said.  
"Don't let my death prevent you from performing. It something that makes you happy. I remember when I went to your concert and you were very happy. I want you to continue your performances. For the sake of Everyone and myself." Sonic said. The bright light came back and Sonic slowly faded away.  
"I have to go now. But I'll always be in your heart. And at your concerts in spirit" Sonic said.  
"Farewell cousin. I hope to see you again soon" Miku said waving. When Sonic was a ghost again, he saw Miku get in bed and turn off her lamp. He smiled a little.  
"2 down, a couple more to go"


	6. Visiting my Old Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic visits his friends (and Jet)

Sonic was getting used to going through walls of houses at this point. He saw Tails, Knuckles, Amy and the rest of his friends sitting in the living room of Tails' house. No one said anything and they all just stared at each other. Tails was whimpering from all the crying.  
"We'll get through this, I think" Knuckles spoke.  
"Not a chance Knucklehead. This is something not even I can joke about" Jet told him.  
"I'm usually an optimist. But I really can't see a silver lining anywhere ..." Silver said trying not to cry. Blaze was lying next to him, tears rolling down her face. Silver stroked her hair in an effort to calm the both of them down.  
As everyone sat in silence, Amy noticed a bright light coming from the front of the room. Soon everyone had their eyes on the light.  
Sonic stood in front of everyone as the light went away. He saw everyone's eyes widen in shock. The most noticeable being Tails.  
Sonic just stood there, tears flowing down his face. Tails suddenly got up and tackled Sonic.  
"Sonic! I knew you alive! I knew it" Tails said crying. Sonic hugged back his friend.  
"I don't understand. You were dead. We saw your grave" Knuckles said still in shock.  
"I didn't want to leave you guys without apologising. I'm sorry that I have caused you all so much pain" Sonic said.  
"Why did you do it?" Knuckles said. Sonic just stared at everyone.  
"I didn't know what to do. I was so scared and sad. I thought you guys didn't care for me anymore" Sonic said.  
"You could've came to us about it. We're your friends. We would've understood" Amy told him.  
"I wish I knew that before I did what I did" Sonic looked down. The light came back and Sonic was slowly fading away.  
"Looks like I have to go now" Sonic said.  
"Where are you going?!" Tails said.  
"I'm going to apologize to everyone else. I just hope Exe and Dad are still alive. I'll always be in your hearts" Sonic said.  
"I hope we can see each other again soon!" Knuckles said.  
"We love you Sonic!" Amy shouted.  
"I love you guys too."   
Once Sonic was a ghost again, he ran through the wall and headed to Exe's mansion.


	7. Exe my Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic visits his Widow. Also Mephiles can see dead people

Sonic walked through the walls of Exe's mansion. He saw Mephiles sitting in the living room, watching anime.  
"He's upstairs" Mephiles suddenly said. This made Sonic shiver in surprise.  
"You can see me?" Sonic said.  
"No, but I can sense your presence. I know what your here for. You have unfinished business with him. As well as your father, your Ex, your cousin, and your friends" Mephiles said not taking his eyes off the tv.  
"How did you-"   
"Exe told me everything about you. You're the only person he can talk about. He misses you alot don't you know?" Mephiles said. He opens up a portal window and Sonic could see Exe sobbing in his room.  
"Get the picture?" Mephiles said closing the window.  
"I see…. I didn't really think about him when I killed myself. I wish I did" Sonic said.   
"I don't blame you. Sometimes your mind goes blank during those situations. Just don't do that again" Mephiles said.  
"You're surprisingly nice to me. Thanks" Sonic said.  
"I'm an anti hero now"  
Sonic walked through the wall of Exe's bedroom and saw his widow sobbing in bed. Sonic looked at him in sadness.   
Exe noticed a bright light behind him. He turned and saw Sonic standing next to him.  
"Sonic? Is that you?" Exe said.  
"Yeah. It's me" Sonic said. Exe ran over and hugged his widow.  
"You're alive! I can't believe it" Exe said. Sonic patted his back.  
"Well, not exactly" Sonic said. Exe broke free from the hug.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I'm here to apologize to everyone for what I've done. I've only got a few minutes in this form before I fade away and move on to the next person"  
Exe looked over at Sonic.  
"I missed you much. I feel like my life is ruined without you. You're the only person I've ever loved after all" Exe said in sadness.  
"I'm sorry that I do this to you. But I know you'll heal from the pain and find someone to love" Sonic said.  
"But what if I don't find someone like you? You're the only person who understands me" Exe said.  
"But at least you have your friends and Dad" Sonic assured him.  
"You know that your father doesn't like me"  
"Just try to talk to him. I'm sure you'll both bond from this. And as for me…"  
The light came back and Exe witnessed Sonic fading away.  
"Where are you going?!" Exe said  
"I've got people to apologize to. I'm very happy to have met you and I hope you find someone you will love you as much as I did" Sonic said.  
"I'll miss you my love. And Sonic?"  
"Yeah"  
"Happy early birthday"  
When Sonic was a ghost again, he thought about what Exe said. Sonic has died a few weeks ago and next week would be his birthday. If only he'd stayed alive that long.


	8. Snake (The End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic finally meets his dad

A week went by as Sonic walked through wall to wall of everyone he knew. Apologizing and saying goodbye. The reactions were getting sadder and sadder. Sonic was feeling really regretful as he visited person to person. He wished he had given it a second thought before killing himself.  
After he visited Elise, there was only one person to apologize to: Snake. He saved Snake for last because he knew it would be the most emotional out of everyone.  
Sonic walked through the walls of Smash Mansion. He saw the fighters in the lobby talking about him. Today was Sonic's birthday and they were talking about all the fun times they had with him.  
"Remember when Sonic glued teddy bears to Ganondorf's sword?" Link said. The fighters laughed.  
"Ganon was fuming for weeks" Dedede said in a laughing fit.  
"Poyo poyo poyo poyo?" Kirby said. Everyone laughed even harder.  
"Oh I remember that. Good times" Link said laughing.  
"I miss Sonic" Roy said suddenly. Everyone stopped laughing at once.  
"Me too…." Peach said. Sonic saw the sadness in everyone's faces. He wished they weren't sad.  
Sonic went upstairs and through the wall of Snake's room. He saw Snake's back facing him. He had a gun in his hand. Sonic was confused at what he was doing with that.  
"I'll see you soon kid" Snake said. He picked up the gun and held it to his head. Sonic gasped.  
Snake didn't notice the light behind him as he had his finger on the trigger. Sonic saw his dad about to pull it.  
"NO. DON'T-"  
Too late.  
Snake fell to the ground, blood leaking from his head. Sonic ran over and picked up his dad.  
"Dad…. Please wake up….. I'm sorry" Sonic said through tears. Snake laid there as he bled out. Not breathing or moving. Sonic sobbed as he held his father's corpse. Suddenly, he heard the door open. Sonic had to hide from whoever was coming in. He dashed into the closet and closed the door, only being able to see through the shingles.  
Sonic peeked through and saw Shulk and Palutena enter the room. He couldn't tell what they were saying but he could tell that Palutena was crying. He saw someone else run into the room.  
"What happened" the voice said.  
"It's Snake…." Shulk said.   
Sonic held in his whimpering as he saw the 3 standing next to his dad's corpse. This was all his fault wasn't it.  
Mario noticed a bright light coming from Snake's closet. He went over and opened the door, but saw nobody.  
Sonic, who was a ghost again. Ran out of the mansion until he got to the cliff. He screamed out and started to cry. He witnessed his father kill himself.  
"This is all my fault….. Dad is gone…… I'm such a coward" Sonic said as the tears came down. He didn't notice the person walking up to him.  
Sonic felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned and saw the figure before him.  
"Dad?!" Sonic said. Snake didn't say anything. Sonic tackled Snake and hugged him really tight. Snake hugged back.  
"I came here to apologize to you. But then I saw you kill yourself. Because of me. I caused your sadness and pain even though I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get rid of those voices in my head." Sonic told him. Snake patted his head.  
"Those voices ...are never real. It's all in your head. I get them too sometimes. Sometimes you have to remember what matters the most: the people who are always there for you" Snake said.  
"People always think that no one will miss him. But they do. Especially someone like you Sonic. You're a brave young hero. You inspired millions around the world. Every single person on this planet, and on other planets, were very sad when you were gone. It's like if the entire universe came to your funeral. Even that Eggman guy you hate so much" Snake told him.  
"As for me, I'm your foster parent so of course I took it the hardest. All I wanted to do is apologize and say sorry. I felt like it was my fault you were gone"   
"You didn't have to go through that. It wasn't your fault that I died. Just me and my stupid decisions" Sonic told him.  
"It's not your fault. The voices just got to you. I wish you'd stop blaming yourself for things you couldn't control" Snake told him. Snake patted his son's head as they saw the sun setting on the cliff.  
"I guess I know now that I was loved" Sonic said.  
"You always were Sonic, you always were"

The next day at the Exe mansion, Gekido came downstairs to see a bagged eye Mephiles lying on the couch.  
"Were you up all night watching anime again?" Gekido said. Mephiles just looked at him.  
"Do you think X would be okay with me getting a puppy?" Mephiles asked him.  
"You got to the episode where the dog dies didn't you?" Gekido said. Mephiles started to cry.  
"Taromaru…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this will be the last angst fic I'll write for now. The next story will be probably be Mephexe because I'm desperate  
Btw the event link was talking about is a reference to this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247659


End file.
